Outdoor recreational areas such as parks have a particular problem in their restrooms with vandalism. Toilet tissue holders will oftentimes be torn from the walls. Heavy usage during the weekends also gives rise for the need of a multiple roll tissue holder. Accordingly, a toilet tissue holder is needed that will be indestructible and will hold a sufficient number of rolls of toilet tissue to serve the needs of the users over an extended period of time. The holder should also be easily manufactured, and involve a minimum number of parts.
Prior art holders of Sharrer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,297, Nov. 25, 1952, and Fairchild, U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,641, July 11, 1933, are unsatisfactory since they are lightweight, easily destroyed and involve comparatively complicated structures which are difficult to manufacture and thus expensive.